Whatta Man
by nanadalem
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] awalnya haechan sudah tahu jka dirinya akan dijodohkan jika sudah ada pertemuan antara dua keluarga besar, bukan salah dirinya jika ia menjadi anak sedikit nakal, tanyakan saja pada madam jeannie yang super duper egois tapi baik hati itu. ya, madam jeannia, ibunya. MARKCHAN, JAEYONG, NOMIN, RENLE. BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Haechan, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Jaehyun, Taeyong

Genre: Romance, lil comedy, fluff,bxb, boys love

ps. cerita ini udah pernah di pot sebelumnya di dunia oranye watty, dengan cast yg berbeda

 **100% hasil pemikiran sendiri.**

~WHATTA MAN~

young and free? Bullshit. "

"Astaga jen! Rasanya aku mau bunuh diri aja!" Kataku sembari duduk di bangku sebelah jeno "gila! Pagi pagi udah bikin kupingku pengeng aja!" Jeno menutup sebelah kuping nya dengan tangan

"Kenapa chan? Tumbenan udah dateng, pak dosen aja belom bangun dari pulau kapuknya" sekarang masih jam 6 kurang 35 menit, mata kuliah baru mulai jam 7, entah kenapa aku ingin cepat cepat pergi ke kampus dan meninggalkan rumah setelah mama memberitahuku jika akan ada pertemuan keluarga, yang arti nya membawa malapetaka buat ku. Kenapa? Terakhir kali ada pertemuan keluarga kaya gini ga lama jaehyun hyung nikah sama taeyong hyung yang artinya lagi, jika ada pertemuan keluarga pasti ujung ujungnya di jodohin.

Karena peran anak sebagai anggota keluarga di rumah ku cuma aku dan jaehyun hyung, siapa lagi kalo bukan aku yang akan dijodohkan? Ga mungkin jaehyun hyung nikah lagi kan?

"aku ga habis pikir ya jen,masa mamaku ngadain pertemuan keluarga buat ku!" Ujarku sewot, masih berapi api seperti baru masuk kampus tadi "ya trus?" Ujar jeno cuek, jeno ini temen baikku selain jaemin

"kau ga inget terakhir ada pertemuan keluarga kaya gini aku ngasih surat undangan nikahnya jaehyun hyung padamu sama jaemin?" Jeno malah tertawa, mengerti maksudku "yaudah si chan, turutin aja apa kata madam jeannie mu, palingan besok lusa udah ada kartu undangan lagi nyampe rumahku" jeno menyambung tawanya lagi, ish nyebelin!

"ish! kau sama menyebalkannya dengan ibuku!" Omel ku pada jeno dan mengambil cemilan yang ada di tangannya.

Kelas sudah ramai, dua menit setelahnya pak moon masuk membawa materi hari ini. Aku dan jeno sibuk memperhatikan pak moon yang sedang menjelaskan materi kalimat konjungsi di depan.

"Jen, chat jaemin suruh ke sini" setelah mata kuliah tadi selesai aku dan jeno langsung menuju kantin, by the way aku dan jeno itu satu jurusan, sastra. Sedangkan jaemin di jurusan ekonomi bisnis.

"Ngapain di chat, tuh batang idungnya dari tadi udah keliatan" tunjuk jeno menggunakan dagu nya ke arah belakang ku, kulihat jaemin sedang ngobrol bersama kumpulan mahasiswi yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatku "kebiasaan tebar pesona tuh anak satu, sampe skripsi dianggurin mulu"

Tak lama jaemin muncul dan bergabung bersama ku dan jeno "wassap bro! Ada gosip apa nih hari ini, tumbenan mukanya pada melas" sapa jaemin duduk di sebelah jeno "ada yang mau nikah na" jawab jeno kurang ajar masih tetap sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Hah? Siapa yang mau kawin? kamu jen?!" Jeno tak menjawab tapi aku tau matanya mengisyaratkan jaemin ke arahku "nikah ama siapa chan? Kaya ada yang mau aja, hahahaha" nih anak ya emang mulutnya gabisa di tolerir lagi, bikin panas hatiku yang tadi sudah mulai dingin

"Gausah ketawa na! Tanya aja noh sama madam yang ngadain acara pertemuan keluarga segala," kataku sewot "emang ibumu kesambet apaan chan ampe mau ngadain acara pertemuan keluarga laknat lagi?" Jangan tanyakan padaku, karna yang tau jawaban nya cuma madam jeannie yaitu ibuku.

"Tau ah, bikin mumet na, bingung sama jalan pikiran orang jaman dulu tuh gimana," kataku sembari menyesap jus jeruk.

"Lagian salahmu juga si chan, jadi anak bandel banget, kalo pulang ngampus tuh ya langsung pulang! Bukannya belok ke bar dulu" kompor jeno yang mulai ikut ikutan "heh! Yang ngajakin ngebar mulu siapa ya, kalo bukan kalian berdua! Sama renjun juga!" Wajar dong ya kalo remaja seumuranku masih dalam masa masa 'young, wild free'

Jeno dan jaemin cuma nyengir tanpa dosa, sedangkan dari tadi muka ku udah kusut banget berasa abis di tonjokin, eh gadeng. Sakit kalo di tonjok mah.

"Udah ah aku pergi dulu, abis ini mau ada kelas lagi, bayarin makananku ya jen!" Ujar ku sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih betah di kantin, ku dengar umpatan jeno yang tidak terima duit di dompet nya harus keluar 2x lipat untuk membayar makananya dan punya ku.

Setelah 3 mata kuliah yang aku ikuti selesai, aku langsung buru buru pulang karna ibuku sudah menelponku dari jam setengah empat tadi untuk pulang lebih awal, kebetulan yang amat sangat kebetulan sekali mata kuliah ku cepat berakhir, apa jangan jangan ibuku sudah bersekongkol dengan para dosen untuk mempercepat jam mata kuliah ku hari ini?

"Aku pulang!" Salam ku ketika sudah sampai di rumah, ku lihat ada jaehyun hyung yang sedang bermain dengan anak lelakinya di ruang tengah "oh! Kau sudah pulang?" Pertanyaan otoriter dari ka jaehyun yang melihatku sedang melepas sepatu "iya, entah apa yang mama bilang kepada dosen dosen ku sehingga mata pelajaran hari ini begitu cepat berlalu, tumben ka jaehyun kerumah? Emangnya ga kerja?" Jelasku malas dan menanyakan pertanyaan otoriter juga kepada jaehyun hyung.

"Kata mama ada pertemuan keluarga, jadi kakak disuruh kesini sama taeyong" kata jaehyun hyung sambil menggendong jisung, anaknya.

"hyungg," panggilku sembari menidurkan diri di sofa "hmm?" Jawab ka jaehyun "hyung bahagia nikah sama orang yang gak hyung cintai? Bahkan kenal sekalipun?" Reaksi jaehyun hyung diluar dugaan, dia malah tertawa menengadahkan kepalanya.

"emangnya kenapa nanya gitu? Padahal pas hyung nikah aja kamu ga nanya apa apa," jaehyun hyung masih menimang nimang jisung yang sesekali mengemut tangan kecilnya "ya gak papa, kali aja nanti mama beneran mau jodohin aku kaya jaehyun hyung sama taeyong hyung"

hahhh seandainya papah masih disini, "hyung bahagia ko, walaupun awalnya hyung nolak apa yang di lakuin mama, buktinya sekarang hyung udah punya jisung tuh, kamu ko pede banget si mau di jodohin? Kan belom tentu ini acara mencari jodoh buat kamu," jelas jaehyun hyung panjang lebar.

"Ya aku sih udah feeling aja kalo tujuan nya buat jodohin aku, lagian apa yang di lakukan kedua keluarga kalau ada pertemuan gini selain perjodohan?" Masih dalam pemikiran ku dengan acara nanti malam.

"Udah gih kamu istirahat dulu, gausah mikir yang macem macem! Kali aja emang cuma buat formalitas doang buat keluarga kita" kata jaehyun hyung, "jisung sama samchon yuk? Kita main sama kuki di kamar" ajak ku pada jisung sambil menggapai tubuh mungil nya dari gendongan jaehyun hyung.

"Oiya, mamah sama taeyong hyung kemana?" Tanyaku yang hampir menaiki tangga "lagi ke supermarket, palingan juga bentar lagi pulang" jawab jaehyun hyung sambil menonton tv, aku hanya ber-oh ria dan melanjutkan menaiki tangga bersama jisung dalam gendonganku.

Aku dan heechan bermain bersama kuki, kucingku, Sampai lupa waktu dan ketiduran.

Sampai waktunya mama menyuruhku bangun dan bersiap karna pihak dari keluarga teman nya mama sudah datang, dan ternyata jisung sudah di bawa oleh taeyong hyung sewaktu kami lagi tidur tadi.

"Taeyong hyung, apa aku juga harus memakai jas ini?" ujarku pada ka taeyong yang sedang merapikan makeupnya di meja rias kamarku.

"Kamu tuh jadi laki laki slebor banget sih chan," taeyong hyung memakaikan jas hitam padaku, "salahin mama yang nyuruh pake baju ginian, lagian aku biasa pake kaos sama celana jins juga," jawabku membela diri

"Yaudah yuk kebawah, udah selesai kan? Takut jisung nangis ditinggal kelamaan" padahal jisung sama ayahnya, gak ngerti lagi deh sama mamah muda satu ini.

Kami sekarang ada di meja makan, dengan keluarga teman mama di hadapan kami, sialnya aku harus berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang memakai setelan jas armani. Raut wajahnya datar ketika mata kami saling bersinggungan, senyum sesekali jika nama nya di sebut dalam pembicaraan para orang dewasa.

Kalau ku tafsirkan, umurnya 3 tahun diatasku,

lulus dari harvard tahun lalu dan meneruskan bisnis keluarga nya. Aku tahu dari pembicaraan para orangtua.

Benarkan apa yang kubilang? Tujuan dari acara pertemuan keluarga tak lain dan tak bukan untuk ajang pencarian jodoh.

Dan sekarang lah aku dan lelaki yang kuketahui bernama minhyung atau yang biasa di sapa mark ini duduk di taman belakang, hanya berdua, tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun.

"Kamu pasti sudah tau kan?" Lelaki itu membuka percakapan setelah 10 menit kami berdiam "apa?" Jawabku seadanya "tentang perjodohan ini," ujarnya dingin menengok kearahku "hm." Aku sibuk menggesekan kaki ku ke rumput basah, sekedar untuk hiburan.

"Saya enggak akan tanya kamu tau dari mana, tapi yang jelas saya gak menolak perjodohan ini" ujarnya formal "terus?" Tanyaku tanpa melihat kearahnya, sedari tadi mood ku sudah abstrak, tidak bisa di jelaskan lagi bagaimana bentuknya.

"Saya tau kamu gasuka sama acara perjodohan ini, tapi mau bagaimana pun kamu gabisa menolak, saya ga mau mengecewakan orangtua saya" egois! Dia mikir kepentingan nya sendiri, sedangkan aku sudah ingin memaki makinya sedari tadi! Dia gatau aja dari tadi aku nahan amukan biar ga keluar, aku gamau dibilang gapunya tata krama di depannya yang sok perfeksionis ini.

"Emang saya gak suka, dan kamu benar" aku ikut ikutan berbicara formal kepadanya, badannya bersender pada bangku dan kepalanya mengadah menatap langit, ku dengar ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ayo kita menjalin hubungan dengan baik," katanya menatap ku dan akupun balik menatapnya.

Ogah!

끝.

 **Hai haiii! review nya boleh kali yaa:D**

 **kalo banyak yg suka bakal aku lanjut, ditunggu kritik sarannya btw ini aku edit sedikit, maaf kalo masih ada yg typo/ salah penulisannya hehe.**

 **see u next capt**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Haechan, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, otc.

Genre: romance, lil comedy, fluff, bxb, boys love.

p.s. cerita ini udah pernah di post sebelumnya di watty, dengan cast berbeda.

 **100% hasil pemikiran sendiri**

~WHATTA MAN~

"Sekarang memang bukan siapa siapa, tapi nanti kamu akan jadi tanggung jawab saya" -mark

Saat membuka mata kuki sudah menyambutku dengan mata besar nya, sinar matahari berlomba lomba memasuki jendela kamarku yang tertutup gorden, definisi bangun tidur yang ideal. Sebelum madam jeannie mengatakan mark akan mengantarku ke kampus pagi ini.

"Haechan! Cepetan dandan nya mark udah nungguin kamu daritadi!" Duhh mah, siapa yang dandan si lagian? Aku tuh sengaja lama di kamar karena gamau ketemu mahkluk semacam mark.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki arogan itu sampai mau capek capek mengantarku segala, kami ga sedekat itu!

Baru 2 hari yang lalu kami berkenalan, hanya tahu nama masing masing lebih tepatnya. Belom sampai tahap mengenal lebih dalam. Atau mungkin dia bermaksud seperti itu.

Aku segera turun dari lantai atas kamarku, bahkan tangga yang jumlahnya 24 pijakan ini terasa begitu pendek sekarang, padahal ku kira sehabis acara laknat lusa kemarin kita ga bakal ketemu seperti ini.

"Kamu manis" kata nya sambil tersenyum simpul saat aku sudah berada di depan nya yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku dari tangga, "gausah basa basi, berangkat sekarang atau engga sama sekali." Jawab ku sinis padanya.

"Asal main berangkat aja! Sarapan juga belom!" Teriak mama dari ruang makan, apa madam jeannie tercinta ku mendengarnya dari jarak 10 meter? "ajak mark sarapan juga chan!" Lanjutnya, hah! Bencana apa lagi ini, semeja lagi dengan lelaki bertopeng di hadapanku!

Rusak sudah pagi indah ku.

"Kelasmu mulai jam berapa?" Tanya mark memulai pembicaraan sambil fokus pada jalan, "tujuh" kataku singkat, ga penting juga ngomong panjang lebar ke dia "berarti kamu telat dong? Sekarang udah jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit" ujarnya mengingatkan, ga bakal telat seandainya tadi aku berangkat sendiri! Hufft.. kenapa setiap kali lagi bareng dia bawaanya kesal mulu sih?!

"Gapapa, udah biasa." Jawab ku lagi lagi seadanya "kamu benci banget ya sama saya? Gara gara acara perjodohan ini?" Iya aku benci banget nget sama pria seperti mu! Teriak ku dalam hati, "kalo udah tau gausah nanya." Telak! Dia hanya diam tak bersuara lagi sampai kampus ku.

Saat aku ingin membuka pintu tiba tiba tangannya menahan ku, pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa lagi?" Kataku sembari menaikkan sebelah alis "maaf kalau saya egois," hanya kalimat singkat bentuk kesadaran dirinya, syukurlah kalau sadar situ egois!

"Hm." Balas ku bergumam, aku melihat tangannya masih memegang lenganku, lalu dia melepaskannya, dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Detik selanjutnya aku sudah keluar dari mobil hitam metaliknya, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang empunya.

Dasar pria menyebalkan!

Hari ini ada 4 mata kuliah yang harus kuhadiri, salah satu nya bareng jeno, dia yang dari jauh sudah melihat ku langsung melambai lambaikan tangan sembari pamer eye smile indahnya.

"Tumben telat jen," ga biasa nya jeno telat masuk kelas, biasanya dateng paling awal "biasalah, adikku minta di anter ke sekolah dulu" jelasnya santai, kami berjalan berdampingan memasuki kelas.

"Na,jen, pokonya abis kuliah kita belok dulu! aku mumet banget!" Kataku saat kami sedang berada di kantin "call, gimana na?" Jaemin yang sibuk dengan smartphone nya langsung menghadap jeno "call, aku ajak chenle ya biar rame?" Tanya nya balik mengotak atik hp nya lagi "ajak aja, sekalian ajak temanmu yang lain" kataku menjawab.

Aku, jeno, jaemin, dan kedua teman jaemin. Chenle dan renjun, sudah berada di pub ternama. Kami memilih tempat yang berada di pojok ruangan, spot yang bagus untuk berandal kecil seperti kami.

"Untuk merayakan kembalinya tuan putri kita, mari bersulang!" Teriak jeno mengacungkan gelas berisi vodka yang di sauti oleh mereka berempat "OUR PRINCESS IS BACK!" dan kami pun membenturkan ujung gelas masing masing.

Yah, walaupun aku ingin sekali menonjok hidung mancung jeno karena perkataannya itu. Setidaknya satu masalah bisa terlupakan, mengikuti gaya orang barat yang satu ini ada manfaatnya juga, menurut opini ku.

Kami bersenang senang sampai lupa waktu, bahkan jaemin sudah tepar, sedangkan renjun yang asik bercumbu dengan chenle yang ada di pangkuannya, hanya jeno dan aku yang setidaknya masih waras.

"Jen," panggilku pada jeno yang sedang melihat lantai dansa di tengah ruangan pelit cahaya ini "hah?" Jawabnya seperti orang bodoh "lagi lamunin apa sih?" tanyaku yang melihatnya sedang asik melamun itu.

"Itu lagi ngeliatin orang pingsan, kebanyakan minum kayanya, hahaha" hal wajar jika di tempat seperti ini ada orang mabuk, muntah, pingsan ataupun tertidur seperti yang renjun lakukan.

"Aneh! Ngapain orang pingsan dilia-" katakan aku sudah mabuk! Saat mataku mengarah pada objek yang di lihat jeno, salah! Bukan orang yang sedang di gotong oleh para pelayan, tetapi pada seonggok manusia yang kini sedang menatapku dengan pandangan mata tajam dan rahang mengeras.

Sedang apa mark di tempat seperti ini?

Dia berjalan ke arah ku, dengan langkahnya yang lebar,masih dengan setelan jas tadi paginya, selanjutnya dia sudah berdiri di depan ku, dan jeno sekarang mengalihkan pandangnya pada mark.

Tanpa bicara mark menarik tangan ku, tapi aku menahannya, kepalaku refleks pusing karena gerakan tubuh ku yang tiba tiba. "Apa?!" Protesku tak terima dengan perlakuannya.

"Ikut saya, kita pulang!" Ujarnya tegas tak terbantahkan, kepala ku semakin pusing, mataku mulai berkunang kunang, tapi aku coba menahannya. Agar tidak terlihat lemah di depannya. "Gak mau!" Pun melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku erat, Sakit.

"Jangan membantah!" Dia mengambil tas ransel ku dan menarik tangan ku lagi untuk keluar dari ruangan pengap ini.

Kepalaku semakin sakit akibat mengikuti langkahnya yang sangat cepat dan lebar itu, tanganku refleks memegangi kepalaku untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tak berujung ini. Mark sialan!

Langkahnya berhenti, tubuhnya berbalik kearahku, masih dengan raut wajah kerasnya, pupil nya hanya menatap sinis padaku, dan aku ga suka di tatap seperti itu!

"Jadi gini kelakuan kamu yang sebenarnya? Saya pikir kamu anak baik baik!" Sesalnya kecewa padaku, buat apa dia marah? Cih!

"Iya! Kenapa? Kamu gasuka? Saya memang seperti ini, asal kamu tau saja!" Nada bicaraku meninggi. "Memangnya siapa kamu yang berhak menyeret saya seperti ini!" Lanjutku. Sekeras apapun menahan rasa sakit kepalaku, tetap saja tak mau hilang, akkhh! aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Sekarang memang bukan siapa siapa, tapi nanti kamu akan jadi tanggung jawab saya" katanya tegas tak terbantahkan, setelah mendengarkan perkataanya itu, aku merasakan diriku seperti di awan.

Aku bangun di atas ranjang berseprai putih, menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, tapi apa? Astaga! Aku mengingat ingat kejadian semalam, aku pergi ke pub bersama keempat temanku, lalu kami bersenang senang, dan aku melihat mark, dia berjalan kearah ku, menarik tanganku kasar dan... oh tidak! Tamatlah riwayatku. Madam jeannie, maafkan anak mu yang durhaka ini!

Aku menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhku di dalam selimut tebal, oh! Jangan kan lewat kan satu kesadaraan ku yang satu ini, yang mengetahui satu hal, ini bukan kamarku!

Ku dengar suara pintu berderit lalu tertutup, dan langkah seseorang yang mendekati ranjang.  
"Saya tau kamu sudah bangun, cepat minum teh nya dan bersiap untuk pulang, saya ga mau di nilai jelek oleh ibumu karna sudah lancang membawa anaknya ke apartemen saya." Itu suara mark, ku buka selimut bermaksud mengintip, yang ada mark dengan gagahnya berdiri menatapku sembari menyodorkan mug gelas yang masih mengepul.  
Aku masih bergeming, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, ada yang beda, dia memakai hoodie abu abu dipadukan dengan kaos putih di dalamnya dan celana denim selutut, terlihat santai namun berkesan.

Aku segera menempatkan posisi duduk, sembari menerima mug gelas yang ada di tangannya, menyesapnya perlahan dengan pupil mataku yang masih memperhatikan dirinya.

"Jangan menatap saya seperti seorang yang sudah berbuat mesum, saya gak ngapa-ngapain kamu" padahal kan aku gak ngomong apa apa, tapi udah sensi duluan.

"Lain kali kamu gak boleh kaya gini lagi. Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya saya liat kamu ke tempat seperti itu." Ucap nya tegas, rahang nya mulai mengeras.

Kok nge down ya?

Tbc.

Haii haii aku balik lagi nih sama ff abal inixD sumpah ini ff macam apa? Gaje bgt iyadah:' yang nungguin adegan naena nya sabar yah, author lagi nyari inspirasi mau buat 'gituannya' gimana xixixi atau mungkin ada saran? Mau yg marknya kalem trus haechannya pasrah atau marknya dibikin sado maso? Atau hachan nya yg malah bringas ke marknya? Hiyaaa authornya bingung kan tuh jadinya:'

Oiya ini bahasanya campuran ya, ada informal sama formal, soalnya tergantung haechannya mau ngomomg kaya gimana xixixi btw chap kedepannya kemungkinan masih haechan pov, maaf kalo ada salah penulisan/kata yaa, bcoz ini authornya ngeditnya ga di review dulu xixixi

See u next chap mwahh


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: Haechan, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, otc.

Genre: romance, lil comedy, fluff, bxb, boys love.

p.s. cerita ini udah pernah di post sebelumnya di watty, dengan cast berbeda.

 **100% hasil pemikiran sendiri**

~WHATTA MAN~

Haechan menatap punggung pria yang berada di depannya, pikirannya berkecamuk sedari tadi. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi pria sialan itu malah sibuk di depan kompor panasnya.

Mark mematikan kompornya lalu berbalik menghadap haechan yang sedari tadi sedang duduk di pantry dengan tangan yang memangku dagu runcingnya, menatap dirinya sedikit sinis. "tadi kau menyuruhku untuk pulang, tapi sekarang apa? Di paksa duduk menungguimu yang entah sejak tadi sedang memasak apa." Bocah itu memutar bola matanya tak habis pikir. "sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu sebelum pulang, memangnya kamu mau pulang dengan keadaan bau alkohol seperti itu? Yang ada ibumu menyalahkan saya." Mark mengambil dua buah piring di rak samping kompornya dan segelas madu. "memangnya kamu siapa berhak memerintahku seperti itu?" haechan bebrbicara dengan nada sinisnya, "calon suamimu." Jawab mark singkat, tetap melanjutkan kegitannya yang sedang meletakkan pancake yang tadi ia buat ke piringnya dan haechan.

"mandi atau kamu saya kurung seharian di apartement ini dan tidak akan membukakan kuncinya," ia kira tadi haechan sedang membersihkan diri ketika ia keluar meninggalkan kamarnya dan membuat pancake madunya, ternyata anak itu hanya cuci muka tanpa gosok gigi ataupun mandi. "yak!" haechan protes tak suka dengan penawaran pria itu, lebih baik dirinya menuruti perkataan mark daripada harus terkurung seharian disini, terlebih dengannya. Ia berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang ia tiduri semalam.

"sialan! Brengsek! Apa apaan dia itu?!" haechan mengumpat setelah menutup pintu dengan membantingnya, ia lalu melempar ranselnya ke sembarang tempat berjalan kekamar mandi sambil melepaskan pakaiannya seenak jidatnya, tak tahu diri jika dirinya sedang berada di apartement mark. Biarkan saja, lagian mark tidak akan masuk kan?

Selagi haechan mandi, mark memasuki kamarnya itu. Terlihat tak nyaman ketika dirinya mendapati pakaian berserakan dimana-mana, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang, memunguti pakaian yang di lemparkan anak itu satu satu dan berakhir dengan pakaian dalam yang tepat berada di pintu kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara gericik air ketika ia berdiri di depan pintu putih itu, mungkin haechan sedang membilas dirinya, pikir mark. Ia menaruh pakaian haechan di ranjang kotor sebelahnya, tak lama pintu itu terbuka menampakkan haechan yang sedang sibuk mengikat tali bathrobe yang ada di pinggangnya, tak memerhatikan mark yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu. Hasilnya, ujung kepala haechan membentur dada bidang mark. "A- HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?! Kau mengintip?!" haechan buru buru mengumpat di belakang pintu, melindungi dirinya yang hanya memakai bathrobe tanpa dalaman itu dari pandangan mark. "ini kamar saya omong-omong," mark mengingatkan. "ma-maksudku, kenapa kau di depan pintu saat aku sedang mandi? Benarkan, kau sedang mengintipku?! Dasar keparat mesum!" setelah berkata seperti itu haechan menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya pada pinggiran pintu, dengan tangan yang menahan pintu itu agar sedikit tertutup. Ia lupa jika ini bukanlah kamarnya, dan ia malu setengah mati sudah berkata seperti tadi dengan nada yang tak bisa dikatakan rendah itu.

Mark maju selangkah, membuka pintu yang tadi hanya terbuka sedikit, "siapa yang kau bilang mesum itu? saya bahkan tidak membuka pintu ini sedikitpun ketika kau sedang mandi," haechan yang tadi hanya kelihatan setengah wajahnya kini telah terlihat seluruhnya, dengan rambut basah dan juga sisa-sisa air yang menetes dari rambutnya menuju wajah dan juga leher jenjangnya, mark menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika pengelihatnnya turun ke leher haechan, bocah itu benar benar telah menaikkan hasratnya untuk bercinta.

Mark benar-benar ingin membawa haechan ke ranjang miliknya, menyetubuhi anak itu sampai puas, sampai ia mengerang keenakan, maminta lebih pada dirinya, meminta terus memasuki lubang anak itu. Mark beralih menatap bibir merah haechan yang lembab, mendekatkan dirinya pada bocah itu, haechan panik ketika mark mendekat, tangannya sudah terngkat siap umtuk memukul mark. Tapi tiba-tiba mark mengambil tangannya di udara dan pingganggnya di tarik mark agar mendekat. Kaki haechan sedikit limbung ketika ia ditarik mark, tapi tangan mark menahannya dengan cara memeluk pinggang haechan. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah bibirnya bertemu dengan benda kenyal nan basah, bibir mark.

Haechan melebarkan matanya kaget dengan perlakuan mark yang tiba tiba menciumnya, tubuhnya berontak tak suka, cengkraman mark pada pergelangan semakin menguat ketika anak itu tak bisa diam didekapannya, mark mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Melumat,menghisap, merasakan setiap inci bibir berisi haechan yang sialnya membuat mark tak ingin melepaskannya. Bahkan, bibir haechan _-nya_ lebih candu dari kokain sekalipun.

Haechan sudah tak lagi berontak, bahkan anak itu sudah menutup matanya dan membalas lumatan mark perlahan lahan, satu tangan nya mencengkram kaos yang dipakai mark menahan nya agar tetap berdiri seimbang, kakinya lemas seperti jelly yang kebanyakan air.

Ciuman itu semakin panas kala mark menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut haechan, berperang lidah dengan milik anak itu, ia tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya itu kala bocah itu tak menolak. Degup jantung keduanya berpacu, darah mereka berdesir satu sama lain. Kepala haechan pening, dirinya sudah tak tahan untuk menghirup oksigen, lalu ia pun sedikit menjauhkan kepanya dari mark. Memutus kontak bibirnya dengan mark, napasnya terengah.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun, mark menatap wajah haechan yang terengah di depannya, bibirnya nya yang bengkak sehabis ciuman sedikit terbuka menampakkan gigi kelincinya, tatapannya pun sayu. Haechan _-nya_ terlihat 100x lebih sexy di hadapannya.

Jika mark tidak ingat ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya haechan untuk memulangkan anak itu secepatnya, mungkin saja ia akan melanjutkan kegiatan tadi bersama haechan dan bisa saja berakhir dengan bocag yang berada di bawah kungkungan mark mendesahkan namanya.

Mark segera menepis pikirannya itu, mengecup bibir haechan cepat dan melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang anak itu. "cepat berpakaian. Lalu kita pulang" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan haechan yang masih diambang kesadarannya, mark menghentikkan langkahnya saat akan mencapai pintu, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap haechan "kau bisa memakai baju yang ada di lemari, karena pakaian mu bau alkohol dan nanti akan segera saya cuci." Lalu mark menggilkan kamar itu _lagi._

.

Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan kecanggungan keduanya, setelah sesi panas tadi di kamar apartemennya mark, mark tidak banyak berbicara seperti biasanya. Dan lagi haechan seperti kerasukan setan yang ikut ikutan mark tak banyak berbicara, bahkan saat merka sarapan tadi. Keduanya canggung, haechan bingung harus berbuat apa, dia seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"ehem." Tak tahan dengan kondisi seperti itu, bocah itupun sedikit berdehem pelan guna mencairkan suasana, melihat mark yang fokus pada jalanan yang ada di depannya, yang di tatap hanya melirik nya sekilas lalu memfokuskan dirinya lagi.

"mmm.. mark," haechan ragu ketika memanggil mark setalah ia lihat reaksi mark tadi, "ya?" jawab mark "apa boleh aku menyetel dvd?" hei, kenapa haechan jadi sopan begini? Bukan dirinya sekali, bahkan tadipun ia dengan seenak jidatnya melepaskan pakaian miliknya dengan cara dilempar ke sembarang arah. Tapi sekarang? Setelah kejadian di depan pintu kamar mandi ia jadi bukan dirinya sekali, tidak banyak omong dan terkesan kalem. "silahkan saja," jawab mark singkat, anak itu lalu mengeluarkan cd dari dalam tasnya, lalu menyetelkannya pada dvd mobil itu.

"michael jackson, huh?" gumam mark tatkala telinganya mendengar lagu dari penyanyi pop legendaris itu, "heum, aku fans beratnya" tanpa ditanya haechan berkata seperti itu. "sejak kapan?" tanya mark "sejak dia masih hidup, bahkan aku sempat menabung untuk menonton konsernya, tapi karena mami tidak mengijinkan jadinya tidak jadi" haechan mencebikkan bibirnya tatkala ia mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang amat sangat menyebalkan menurutnya, mark hanya tersenyum geli melihat bocah itu dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Entah kenapa mood haechan langsung kembali lagi ketika berbicara tentang idolanya itu kepada mark, bahkan ia lupa kalau seharusnya ia kesal dengan pria itu karena sudah mencuri ciumannya tadi, tapi haechan seakan tak mementingkan hal itu sekarang. Ia sedang bersemangat menceritakan bagaimana ia mengoleksi semua album michael jackson dengan uangnya sendiri, ralat yang benar itu uang jajannya pemberian dari ibunya.

Bocah itu bahkan tak menyangka jika mark juga menyukai orang yang bahkan sudah meninggal itu, itulah kenapa ia sangat bersemangat ketimbang bercerita kepada sahabatnya yang bahkan tak tahu siapa michael jackson itu.

Haechan tak sadar jika ia mereka sudah sampai di pekarangan rumahnya, mark mematikan mesinnya, tapi haechan masih asik berbicara ini itu kepadanya. Mark mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada anak itu yang masih belum mau berhenti pada ceritanya. "-dan kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya jaehyun hyung yang merobek poster besar michael dikamarku, membuatku ingin menangis kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Eh, sudah sampai?" haechan menatap sekelilingnya, mark hanya tersenyum geli ketika lagi lagi bocah itu terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, tidak sadar jika sudah 10menit yang lalu mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"mmm.. kalau begitu, aku masuk dul-" sebelum haechan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mark dengan cepat mencuri ciuman dari bocah itu, sebenarnya hanya kecupan bebrapa detik, tapi efeknyamembuat haechan salah tingkah. Dengan cepat anak itu turun dari mobil, bahkan ia lupa mengambil cd dan albumnya yang masih tertinggal di dashboard mobil mark. Tulang pipi mark semakin naik tatkala melihat reaksi bocah itu.

Haechan _-nya_ menggemaskan.

Tbc.

Hai haii siapa yang nunggu apdetan ff abal ini?xixixi niatnya si authornya mau bikin adegan greget greget manja gitu dulu, tapi kayanya gagal yaXD maaf kalo chapter ini freak bgt, authornya lagi terserang alergi & flu jadinya gabisa banyak mikir deh wkwk fyi, author bikin ini sambil ngidam sadas(sayap pedas)nya dbesto sama dengerin lagunya mj yang the way you love me, mark sendiri lho yang rekomendasiin kemaren di vapp bareng johnjae, lagunya enak bgt serius deh. Hehe

Oiya, ada yang tau gimana caranya ganti ke screenplays gitu ga? Sebenernya si suka sama boy meet boy cuma ko terkesan gimana gitu ya sama david levithan nya, ff gini ko ya disamain sama karya besar, jadi kaya menghina bgt ga sihXD

See u next chap mwahh


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: Haechan, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, otc.

Genre: romance, lil comedy, fluff, bxb, boys love.

p.s. cerita ini udah pernah di post sebelumnya di watty, dengan cast berbeda.

 **100% hasil pemikiran sendiri**

~WHATTA MAN~

"Buahahaha..!" johnny tertawa terbahak bahak ketika mendengar penuturan bos nya itu. bagaimana tidak, mark bilang dia menggunakan bahasa formal pada calon istrinya itu? Sungguh menggelikan! "shut up, john!" kata mark terganggu dengan suara membahana sekertaris nya itu.

"what? Kau yang membuatku ingin terus tertawa bos!" ia melanjutkan tawanya lagi, tak tahu diri jika kini ia sedang menjabat sebagai bawahan mark, yah, terlebih ia juga sepupu anak itu. Mark yang tadinya sibuk dengan berkas berkasnya pun kini menatap johnny sinis, tak terima jika ia di tertawakan seperti itu. "ehem!" johnny berdehem menormalkan suaranya, lalu ia mengulum senyum geli.

"begini bos, menurutku haechan itu bukan lah partner bisnismu, dan lagi, kau kan bisa menggunakan bahasa sehari harimu saja seperti saat sedang bersamaku diluar jam kerja seperti ini. Cobalah untuk bersantai sedikit." Mark mendengarkan dengan seksama saran dari johnny, walaupun atensi nya masih pada berkas berkas menyebalkan itu. "bukan begitu john, entah kenapa aku selalu bingung harus bersikap bagaimana dengan anak itu, makannya aku pakai bahasa formal saja" tutur kata mark sangat jauh berbeda dengan ketika ia bersama haechan dan johnny, ia malah terlihat lebih santai seperti ini.

"makannya kau ku ajak ke club kemarin agar bisa berbaur dengan dunia luar, bukannya sibuk mengencani dokumen dokumenmu terus, jangan mengikuti ayahmu yang kolot itu. Come on maaan! Dunia mu itu bukan hanya tentang mengurusi perusahaan ini, uang mu juga sudah lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk membeli _white house_ -nya si trump babi itu"kata johnny "dan berakhir konyol seperti mu yang pingsan kemarin? Tidak, terima kasih."jawab mark sarkastik, "hei!" protesnya, johnny lalu menyalakan rokoknya, diruangan mark yang memang hanya ada dirinya dan bosnya itu. Terlebih sekarang sedang jam makan siang, jadi dia dengan seenaknya memantikkan koreknya sebelum mark mengambil alih "jangan merokok diruangan ku jika tak ingin ruangan ini banjir karena _fire detector_ itu" lalu mark melemparkan korek tadi yang langsung ditangkap oleh sang empunya.

Johnny hanya menyengir dengan sebatang rokok yang masih berada di ujung bibir tipisnya, berjalan keluar ruangan itu, sebelum menutu pintunya ia berbalik "sebaiknya kau jangan menggunakan _kamar itu_ jika ingin melakukannya dengan calon istrimu." Ia berkata dengan nada serius, tak ada lelucon di dalamnya. Lalu ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju balkon untuk meneruskan kegiatan merokoknya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Mark terdiam mencerna perkataan sepupu kurang ajarnya itu, bukankah ia ingin mengikat haechan karena memang tujuannya untuk menggunakan kamar yang disebutkan johnny tadi? Dan kenapa johnny jadi melarangnya? Ia sempat ragu memang untuk menggunakan _kamar itu._

.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu ketika kejadian dimana haechan dan mark melakukan adegan panas di apartemen mark, dan haechan masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan itu.

"hei! Kau kerasukan hah?" jeno yang ada di sebelah anak itu menegurnya ketika melihat haechan hanya bengong tak memerhatikan dosen yang sedang menjelaskan di depan. Karena mereka duduk paling belakang jadi jeno tak perlu ketahuan jika ia berbicara dengan nada sedang seperti tadi. Haechan hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan jeno,menghela napas pelan.

Jam mata kuliah pun berakhir, haechan yang memang sejak awal tidak mengeluarkan buku satupun langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas, jeno buru buru mengejar haechan. Sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan sikap anak itu yang seenak jidatnya. "hei! Tunggu akuuu" jeno berteriak dibelakang haechan yang sepertinya kini menuju kantin, tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

Saat memasuki kantin mereka melihat jaemin yang sedang duduk bersama dua peremupuan asing dihadapannya, jaemin yang melihat keduanyapun lantas berbicara dengan perempuan perempuan tadi dan di jawab anggukan keduanya, tak lama mereka pergi meninggalkan jaemin sendiri. Jeno yang dari awal melihat jaemin yang mungkin sedang menggoda para mahasiswi tadi pun kini wajahnya sudah masam, jaemin memanggil keduanya dengan menunjuk nunjuk keberadaanya.

"selamat siang teman temanku tersayang!" sapa jaemin dengan senyum tiga jarinya ketika haechan dan jeno sudah duduk dihadapan anak itu, "maksudmu jeno tersayang?" kata haechan mengoreksi, jaemin salah tingkah mendengar perkataan haechan, sahabatnya itu tahu jika jaemin menyukai jeno sudah lama, jeno pun seperti nya demikian. Terlihat dari mood jeno yang ancur seketika saat melihat jaemin bersama kedua perempuan tadi.

"ma-maksudmu apa haechan-ah? Tentu saja kalian berdua sahabatku tersayang" jaemin gugup, "sudahlah jaemin-ah, jeno ajak dia kencan sana!" kata haechan menengok kesamping, jeno pun salah tingkah dibuatnya. Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal itu, di dalam hatinya ia kegirangan bukan main ketika haechan berkata seperti tadi. Sebenarnya ia memang sudah lelah mengkode jeno yang tidak peka akan perasaannya, tapi gimana ya? Jaemin juga bukan orang yang blak blakan berkata jika ia menyukai jeno. Tidak seperti haechan yang asal ceplos saja.

"sudah ya, aku ada urusan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan jaemin" haechan tiba tiba berdiri dari duduknya, ia sepertinya sudah tidak tahan akan kelakuan teman temannya itu yang tidak sadar akan perasaan keduanya.

Haechan berjalan meninggalkan area kampusnya, setelah ini memang ia sudah tidak ada jam mata kuliah lagi, jadi ia berniat berjalan jalan sebentar. Me _refresh_ otaknya yang tak berhenti mengingat kejadian 2 hari lalu. Atau mungkin memang sedang menghindari mark yang akan menjemputnya nanti sore? Sekarang masih jam makan siang omong omong. Jadi kemungkinan besar mark masih berada di kantornya.

Ia berjalan melewati pertokoan yang berada di sebelah kanannya, kaki nya menuju taman yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan taman kanak-kanak, dirinya berhenti di kursi panjang dibawah pohon maple besar.

Meletakkan ranselnya di samping, lalu mengeluarkan buku sketsa nya. Kebiasaanya jika sedang bosan, tangannya dengan lihai menggoreskan ujung pensilnya pada kertas kosong itu. Membentuk garis abstrak yang sepertinya akan membuat sketsa wajah, terlihat dari bentuk oval lalu diikuti bentuk mata,hidung dan bibir. Saat haechan menggambar bagian bibir ia teringat bibir mark kemarin yang menciumnya, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran yang terus mengganggunya.

Ia tak melanjutkan sesi menggambarnya, tujuan awalnya kan untuk melupakan pria itu tapi malah dengan menggambar ia jadi teringat terus. Ia menaruh kembali alat tulisnya, mengambil earphone di saku jaket, lalu menyalakan lagu lewat ponselnya, lantunan lagu shape of you – edsheeran terdengar di teliganya, tapi tetap saja dirinya malah teringat adegan yang terus berputar di kepalanya lantaran lirik lagunya begitu sensual.

Semakin berusaha melupakannya haechan malah semakin teringat, ia sangat risih, sungguh. Bahkan, sekarang dirinya mengira jika pria yang sedang bersender di tiang ayunan di depan nya adalah mark, tersenyum dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan menurut haechan. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri haechan sambil menatap anak itu, haechan panik, dirinya bingung mau berbuat apa. Menengok kekanan-kiri memastikan bukan dirinya yang ia hampiri. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya, terlebih ia masih melihat sosok mark dalam diri pria itu, apa jangan jangan dia mark sungguhan? Haechan mengucek ngucek matanya, mungkin saja dengan begitu wajah pria yang sedang berjalan kearahnya itu berubah jadi orang lain, tapi tidak. Dia benar benar pria menyebalkan yang sedang ia hindari keberadaanya. Brengsek! Sejak kapan mark mengikutinya? Dan darimana pria itu tahu jika dirinya disini.

Haechan sudah siap berlari ketika mark mencekal tangan bocah itu, menahannya agar tidak berlari menjauhinya. Haechan berhenti, melihat tangannya yang dipegang tangan besar mark. Menatap sinis pada mark, "sedang apa kau disini? Menguntitku huh?" kata haechan pada mark yang kini berdiri dengan satu tangan yang ia masukkan pada kantung celana bahannya. Menggantungkan jas nya pada sela kosong lengannya. "tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang." Haechan mengernyit tidak suka, dan hei sejak kapan pria brengsek itu jadi mengubah panggilan dirinya? Tidak seformal seperti biasanya.

"aku tidak mau!" haechan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman mark, tapi malah genggamannya semakin kuat. Mark manyeret haechan ke mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "sialan! Kau ingin membawaku kemana?! Yak! Lepaskan! Kau selalu saja pakai kekerasan! Dasar brengsek!" haechan tak berhenti mengumpat pada mark sampai ia dipaksa memasuki mobil pria itu.

Haechan tak mencoba melarikan diri lagi, percuma. Karena pria itu akan terus mengejarnya sampai dapat. "aku tak akan memakai kekerasan, jika kau menuruti perkataanku." Ujar mark ketika sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia melajukan mobil hitamnya menuju kantornya.

"aku tidak suka di perintah asal kau tahu saja." Jawab haechan dengan nada menyebalkannya. "aku tidak sedang memerintah haechan, aku mengajakmu makan siang." Ujar mark santai, berbeda dari mark yang sebelum sebelumnya sangat kaku. Ia mengikuti saran sepupu nya tadi omong omong.

"kau bukannya mengajak, tapi memaksa." Jawab haechan singkat, dirinya sudah amat sangat jengkel dengan perlakuan pria itu padanya. Walaupun ia sering seenaknya sendiri, tapi pria itu lebih egois ketimbang dirinya. Mobil itu berhenti di basement kantor mark, mengajak haechan agar ikut turun, dan jangan lupakan bahwa mark yang membukakakan pintu untuk haechan, "apa apaan kau ini? Kau malah membawaku kesini bukannya ke restoran? Jangan macam macam ya! Memangnya aku mudah dibodohi olehmu huh?!" haechan tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui tempat apa ini, ini bukan restoran ataupun cafe "memangnya siapa yang akan mengajakmu ke restoran? Kita akan makan siang di kantor ku, dan aku tidak mau kau mencoba kabur lagi dengan membawamu ketempat umum." Mereka berjalan bersisian dengan mark yang menggandeng tangan haechan, takut takut kalau bocah itu lari darinya lagi.

Haechan tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir pria yang kini berada di sebelahnya, kenapa ia selalu tahu apa yang akan dirinya ingin lakukan?. Mark tidak berjalan melewati lobby, melainkan menuju lift yang ada di basement itu yang langsung menuju ruangannya di lantai paling atas gedung ini.

Di dalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua, karena memang lift itu di khususkan untuk bos besar. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, mark menengok kearah haechan yang memang sedari tadi sedang mendumal tidak jelas. Ketika dirasakan genggaman pada tangannya mengendor haechan buru buru menariknya, mark membiarkannya, karena ia tahu anak itu tidak akan bisa kabur lagi.

"bagaimana kabar ibumu?" mark membuka percakapan, "madam sedang tidak dirumah." Jawab haechan jutek. Kenapa hanya ibunya yang ditanya? Bukannya menayakan dirinya. Mark sebenarnya sudah tahu jika jeannie sedang ke jepang menghadiri acara fashion show rekannya. Ia hanya berbasa basi saja.

Haechan sebenarnya takut berduaan dengan mark di lift yang rasanya tak mau berhenti itu, mark yang melihat gelagat bocah itupun hanya tersenyum dalam hati, geli sendiri dengan tingkahnya yang bergerak menjauh darinya. Haechan berdiri di pojokan berniat agar tidak tidak terlalu dekat dengan mark, tapi mark malah mendekatinya, berdiri di hadapannya. Membuat nyali anak itu ciut seketika mengetahui jika dirinya sudah tidak bisa kemana mana, karena mark yang mengurungnya "mau apa kau?" ada nada takut dalam suaranya "apa kau takut padaku?" bukannya malah menjawab mark malah mengalihkan pertanyaanya "ti-tidak, jangan dekat dekat!" suaranya gugup menandakan bahwa anak itu sedang ketakutan karna mark yang malah mendekatinya, ia kembali mengingat ketika berada di apartemen pria itu. Oh tidak jangan lagi, terlebih mereka hanya berdua saja di tempat sempit itu.

Mark maju selangkah, mengikis jarak pada anak itu. Kepalanya sudah mendekati haechan, haechan panik setengah mati. Apa yang ada dipikirannya kini benar, jika kejadian yang lalu akan terulang kembali. Sebelum mark menempelkan bibirnya pada anak itu, bunyi lift menintropeksi keduanya.

Mark menjauhkan tubuhnya dari haechan, menarik anak itu agar mengikutinya keluar, haechan mengikutinya tanpa protes, bahkan kini ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menenangkan degup jantung nya tidak berdetak dengan semestinya. Mark berhenti di meja johnny yang ada di depan ruangannya, karena memang lantai ini hanya di peruntukkan untuk mark dan yah, sekertarisnya tentu saja.

Johnny kaget ketika mark tidak sendiri, ia bersama seseorang di belakangnya, wajahnya tertutup punggung mark, jadi johnny tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, "pesankan aku makan siang, john" dengan nanda memerintahnya mark menyuruh johnny untuk memesankannya makanan untuk dirinya dan haechan. "apa itu haechan? Hai, haechan! Aku johnny!" johnny tidak menjawab perintah mark, ia malah melambaikan tangannya pada haechan yang berada di belakang punggung mark yang masih menunduk.

"pesankan kami apa saja yang menurutmu layak untuk dimakan." Mark berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkannya ke ruangan super besar dan tentunya mewah itu. Mendudukan dirinya dan haechan di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangannya. Mark berniat melanjutkan kegiatan nya tadi, ketika matanya menangkap pintu lainnya diruangan itu, gairah dalam dirinya memanas ketika ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya menyeret haechan kesana, mark menatap haechan yang sudah menarik pergelangannya lagi, napasnya memberat, dirinya sudah panas, aliran darah nya seketika berdesir ketika melihat bibir ranum anak itu, seketika mark mencium haechan yang sempat akan mengomel.

Haechan berontak tak terima, mark menciumnya tiba tiba dengan sangat membabi buta, sarat akan nafsu, mark menahan tangannya agar diam tak banyak bergerak,haechan menurutinya. Membawa haechan terbaring di sofa, lalu meletakkan kedua tangan anak itu agar memeluk lehernya, haechan juga sudah mulai terbawa suasana akan perbuatan mark, membalas ciuman pria itu yang bahkan bisa dikatakan sudah pro, mark menghisap bibirnya atas bawah dengan seduktif, melumatnya dan terus menghisapnya dengan kuat. Lidahnya memasuki mulut haechan yang terbuka, mengabsen seluruh giginya, mengajak nya berperang lidah.

Mark merasakan haechan meremas rambutnya dengan kencang, tapi ia tak peduli. Yang ia tahu anak itu sudah menikmati perlakuannya ini, mungkinkah haechannya memang mudah untuk dibuat tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya?. Badannya masih berada di atas anak itu, dengan tangannya yang sudah mulai merambat memasuki kaos milik haechan, menemukan dua benda keras yang sudah mengeras itu, memilinnya dengan perlahan.

Haechan dibuat gila dengan perlakuan mark, dirinya sudah kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman mark yang tak ada habisnya itu, dan kini fokusnya terbagi dua antara mulutnya dan putingnya yang sedang dipilin oleh pria itu. Dan haechan hanya bisa menjambak rambut mark sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatannya itu. Mark melepaskan ciumannya, lalu haechan dengan tidak sabarannya menghirup oksigen banyak banyak, ia kira mark benar benar mengakhirinya dengan melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi ia salah, kini mark malah beralih ke lehernya, menciumi permukaan kulit halus itu dengan perlahan, menghisapnya, bahkan mungkin sudah ada tanda merah di leher haechan, "ahh.." haechan mengerang kenikmatan, mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, memberi space agar mark dapat mudah melakukan kegiatannya "oouhhh mark.." haechan tak bisa menahan desahannya tatkala mark menghisap jakunnya kencang.

Mark menjauhkan kepalanya dari anak itu, lalu menarik haechan agar duduk di pangkuannya, melepaskan jaket dan kaos yang di pakai anak itu, ia sudah lupa kalau tujuan ia membawa haechan kesini untuk mengajaknya makan siang, tapi seakan dirinya kalut mark sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah haechan yang sedang berada di pangkuannya, mendesahkan namanya ketika ia dengan sengaja menghisap puting anak itu yang sudah mengeras, haechan hanya merintih kenikmatan dibuatnya.

Johnny yang mendengar suara desahan dari ruangan mark tidak jadi memesan delivery, dirinya malah pergi meninggalkan lantai itu, memberikan privasi untuk sepupunya. Dan memang karena di lantai itu hanya ada tempat untuk dirinya dan mark ia tak perlu untuk repot repot mengusir karyawan lainnya.

Haechan semakin mengacak rambut mark ketika pria itu dengan sengaja meremas penis nya yang sudah mengeras dari luar celana jins nya, tangan mark membuka kancing celana dan resletingnya, lalu setelah itu ia menurunkan celananya, haechannya sudah tidak memakai apapun, hanya celana dalam yang tersisa.

Tak mau naked sendirian, haechan pun dengan beraninya membuka kancing kemeja mark satu persatu, tangan mark ikut membantunya, lalu ia membuka kemeja itu terburu buru. "ahhh.." haechan mendesah tatkala mark semakin mengencangkan hisapannya pada puting kanannya, bahkan anak itu sudah membusungkan dadanya, meminta lebih.

Sadar jika mark terlalu mendominan pada permainannya, ia tak tinggal diam dengan membalas perlakuan pria itu pada tubuhnya. Sebut dia jalang karena telah mencoba membalas sentuhan pria yang ia panggil brengsek itu. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi, tubuhnya panas karena mark sangat ahli membuatnya seperti ini.

Mark yang merasakan haechan kini beralih pada lehernya pun hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Bocah itu sudah masuk dalam permainannya. Dan lihatlah, anak itu bahkan sudah menghisapi lehernya dengan kuat, membuat banyak hickey disana. Tangannya pun turun kebagian belakang bocah itu, meremasi pantat sintalnya dengan lembut, masih dengan hisapannya pada puting anak itu.

Saat ia akan membuka celana dalamnya, bocah itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya dengan ciuman penuh nafsu, mark hanya membiarkannya saja. Lalu ia melepaskan dalaman itu dan membuangnya asal. Lihatlah siapa yang sekarang menjadi dominan disini? Mark menyeringai tipis.

Tangannya sudah berada di penis keras bocah itu, memijatnya perlahan, tak lupa mengocoknya. Ciuman haechan semakin kacau ketika penisnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mark. Tubuhnya sangat panas, minta dipuaskan. Kocokan pada penis haechan semakin cepat, anak itu mendesah dalam ciumannya. Lalu setelah beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerang penuh kenikmatan ketika sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Haechan melepaskan ciumannya, kepalanya terkulai lemas di pundak mark, terengah engah dengan napasnya. Tangan mark masih memijat penisnya perlahan setelah sisa sisa pelepasannya. Lalu tangan itu kembali beralih pada pantatnya lagi, mark sedang menciumi pundak halusnya. "su-dah mark.. hah.. hah.. perutku mual" haechan tidak bohong kalau perutnya memang sedang mulai ketika pelepasannya tadi, seakan tuli mark malah memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang anak itu, yang menyebabkan bocah itu mengerang kesakitan, "markkhh akkhh.. sakithh.." haechan merintih di pundak mark "panggil aku hyung, haechan." Bukannya menghentikkan kegiatannya mark malah menambahkan satu jarinya, membuat haechan makin merintih tak karuan.

Mark meruntuhkan pertahan haechan dengan cara mengobrak abrik lubang anak itu, "markhh.. ahh" anak itu mengerang karena mark telah menyentuh ujung prostatnya "hyung. Haechan." Perintah mark tak terbantahkan "yesshh.. hyuungg.. ngghhh.. ahhhh" haechan mengeluarkan percumnya, bahkan hanya dengan kedua jari mark yang ada di lubangnya membuat ia begitu gila dibuatnya. Mark yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepaskan celana bahannya, kini merebahkan haechan di sofa mengurungnya dengan badan besar miliknya. Tanpa aba aba ia mengarahkan penis kerasnya ke depan lubang haechan, sebelum mark memasukkan nya, ia terlebih dahulu mengecup ujung bibir haechan yang sekarang masih terengah dengan lengannya yang menutupi matanya "maafkan aku haechan, tapi inilah diriku." Setelah berkata seperti itu mark lalu mendorong seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang anak itu. "AAHHHH.. HYU-nggaahhhh akkkhhh..." haechan menteskan air matanya, karena tidak siap dengan apa yang dilakukan mark pada lubang pantatnya, mark tidak melakukannya dengan pelan, nafsu nya sudah di ubun ubun. Ia begitu menginginkan dirinya dalam anak itu, bahkan dibuat gila karenanya.

Pria itu terus menyodok lubang haechan dengan keras, bahkan haechan sudah mendesah kenikmatan ketika mark sudah menemukan sweet spotnya. "ahhh.. hyunggh.. cepatthh.. deeeperhh hyungg.." tubuh haechan tersentak berkali kali ketika mark trus menusuk lubangnya dengan begitu keras, mark dengan senang hatinya akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh haechan, menumbuk prostat nya dengan cepat dan dalam. Membuat bocah yang ada di bawahnya mengerang nikmat, menyebutnya dengan panggilan hyung.

Tak tanggung tanggung, mark mengarahkan tangannya pada penis anak itu yang sudah mengeluarkan percumnya sedari tadi, mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan nya menyodok lubang anak itu, haechan benar benar sudah gila ketika mark kembali memainkan penisnya.

"aaohhhh hyungg.. aku mau- keluar.. ahhh" haechan mengeluarkan pelepasan untuk yang kedua kalinya, bahkan mark masih belum tanda tanda bahwa ejakulasinya akan datang. Ia mempercepat gerakannya, mengejar pelepasannya. Mengacuhkan haechan yang kini mendesah makin jadi.

Pinggulnya semakin kuat bergerak, menumbuk prostat itu terus menerus tanpa ampun, mark menambahkan kenikmatan dengan cara memilin puting kirinya dan menghisap yang kanan. Haechan tak berhenti mendesah, tubuhnya ditarik lalu mark mengubah posisinya jadi tengkurap tanpa melepaskan penis pria itu pada lubangnya.

Mark menampar keras pantat berisi haechan berkali kali yang membuatnya jadi memerah dibuatnya. Haechan merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat, tangan kanan mark menahan pinggang haechan agar tidak terjatuh dan yang satunya sesekali menampar pantat anak itu. Terus bergerak dengan kecepatan gila pada lubangnya.

"sebentar lagi haechan. Tahan." Dirasakannya penis itu semakin membesar, tak lama mark mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang anak itu. "AARRGGHHHHH..." mereka berdua mengerang kenikmatan, haechan merasa lubangnya penuh oleh sperma mark. Penis mark yang semi keras itu masih menyodoki lubangnya perlahan sambil menikmati sisa sisa kenikmatannya.

Tubuh haechan sudah benar benar remuk, bahkan ia merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti dibelah dua. Ia benar benar sudah lemas. Mark membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, masih belum mau mengeluarkan penisnya, ia lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah haechan, karena memang sofa itu lebar jadi muat untuk dirinya dan anak itu.

Mark lalu mendekap tubuh polos haechan yang sudah banjir keringat seperti dirinya, napas anak itu terasa panas di dadanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak sempit haechan, menyalurkan rasa cintanya untuk anak itu.

"setelah ini jangan mencoba untuk lari dariku lagi haechan." Haechan yang memang sudah lelah, tidak menanggapi perkataan mark. Matanya terpejam ingin segera menggapai nyenyaknya, tak lama ia pun jatuh kealam mimpinya.

Mark merasakan napas haechan sudah kembali teratur, ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Benar saja, anak itu sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Mark mengelus surai lembut haechan, menciuminya di seluruh bagian, dia bahagia bukan kepalang karena sudah membuat anak ini menjadikan miliknya seutuhnya.

Aku sudah teramat sayang padamu, haechan. Sampai mau mati rasanya.

Tbc

Gimana gimana? Udah puas kah adegan naena nya? Aku bingung mau bikin gimana, yaudah deh ngikutin jari jari aku aja yang ujung ujungnya bikin begini. Xixixi oiya, chapter kemaren tuh pas author review lagi ternyata banyak banget salah penulisan kata, ada yang lebi ada yang kurang, pokoknya typo dimana mana dehXD maklum ya, soalnya kemaren bener bener kondisinya tuh tidak memungkinkan sekali:'

Dan semoga terbayar dengan chapter ini, mungkin bikin mark yg sado masonya di next chap ya xixixi, soalnya ga tega sama si cantik haechan kalo marknya nyiksa dia btw makasih lho yang udah kasih kritik dan saran xixixi authornya jadi semangat lagi hehe

Mungkin besok bakalan telat update dikarenakan authornya udah masuk sekolah, yah setelah memboloskan diri karena sakit hehe jangan lupa review nya yaa

See u next chap mwaahh


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: Haechan, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, otc.

Genre: romance, lil comedy, fluff, bxb, boys love.

p.s. cerita ini udah pernah di post sebelumnya di watty, dengan cast berbeda.

 **100% hasil pemikiran sendiri**

~WHATTA MAN~

"ehem" jeno berdehem pelan, sudah 10 menit keduanya tidak ada yang membuka suara, setelah kepergian haechan tadi suasana begitu canggung. Jaemin tak tahu harus membuka pembicaraan dari mana, begitu pun jeno. "hmm aku pesan minum dulu ya, jen." Jaemin sudah ingin bangun dari duduk nya tapi ditahan oleh jeno, "biar aku saja." Ia lalu pergi ke tempat food court.

Semua ini gara gara haechan yang seenaknya menyuruh jeno mengajak jaemin kencan, bukan nya apa-apa, dia jadi tidak enak dengan jeno. Terlebih ia juga tidak tahu apakah jeno juga menyukai dirinya seperti ia menyukai jeno.

Jeno kembali dengan iced chocolate di kedua tangannya, keadaan semakin canggung ketika jeno sudah duduk di hadapan anak itu. "terima kasih, jeno." Kata jaemin kaku, yang hanya di balas gumaman oleh jeno. Lagi, tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Pikiran jaemin berkecamuk, ia malu dengan jeno karena mungkin pria itu sudah tahu jika dirinya menyukai jeno. Berterima kasihlah pada haechan karena membuat keadaan jadi seperti ini.

"jaemin, apa sebaiknya kita mengikuti saran haechan?" ujar jeno tiba tiba, jaemin yang menyesap minumannya tersedak mendengar perkataan jeno barusan,"ap- apa?" Dirinya tidak salah dengar kan? Jeno beneran ingin mengajaknya kencan? "berkencanlah denganku, jaemin." Kata jeno mantap, jaemin gugup, haruskah ia menolak ajakan jeno? Atau menerimanya? Pipinya memanas tatkala jeno menatap kedalam matanya, menunggu anak itu menjawab. Jaemin akhirnya mengangguk.

.

Haechan terbangun dengan keadaan sudah berpakaian dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak ada mark yang disampingnya. Ia mencoba bangun dari sofa, tapi tidak jadi karena ia merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya teramat sakit. "akhh.." ia merintih, memegangi pinggulnya yang ikut ikutan sakit.

Ia teringat kejadian tadi siang, dimana dirinya yang bisa dibilang 'diperkosa' oleh pria sialan itu. Dan yah, setelah itu dirinya ditinggal begitu saja diruangan milik si brengsek mark. Ia melihat sekeliling, ini sudah malam. Dan dirinya hanya seorang diri di ruangan besar itu. Haechan takut.

Haechan mencoba untuk terduduk lagi, tapi tidak bisa karena bagian bawahnya terasa amat nyeri. Kemana si keparat mark itu? Setelah puas membuat dirinya di permalukan, pria itu dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dia sendirian di ruangan ini? Harga dirinya runtuh, ia sudah seperti jalang murahan yang dibuang ketika sudah habis di pakai.

"dasar brengsek!" haechan mengumpat dengan perasaan dongkol, tubuhnya ia biarkan berbaring menyamping agar daerah pantatnya tidak tertekan oleh sofa. Ia benar benar ingin segera pergi dari sini. tapi apa daya, tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa dibuat untuk duduk, lalu bagaimana bisa ia berjalan.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, perasaanya lega ketika menampakkan sosok yang di umpatinya tadi. Mark berjalan menghampirinya, "sudah bangun?" haechan tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap sinis pada pria itu yang kini sudah bersimpuh di depannya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan haechan. Mark menyunggingkan senyumnya, tangan nya ingin mengelus rambut haechan, tapi langsung di tepis oleh anak itu. "jangan menyentuhku!" tolak haechan.

Perut haechan berbunyi dengan keras, menandakan ia belum memasukkan makanan sejak siang tadi. Salahkan saja mark yang berbohong kepada dirinya yang mengajaknya makan siang tetapi malah berakhir seperti ini. "kau lapar? Sebaiknya kita turun dan mencari makan." Haechan malu, ternyata mark mendengar bunyi perutnya yang minta diisi. Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mark, menolak ajakan pria itu yang kini sudah mengulurkan tangannya, meminta agar ia bangun dari kegiatan berbaringnya.

"ayolah haechan, jangan membantahku." Mark seperti tidak peka dengan keadaan haechan sekarang, ia mengira jika anak itu hanya merasa kesal kepadanya, memang benar sih, anak itu merasa kesal. Tapi inti dari haechan menolaknya bukan hanya karena itu saja. Tak tahukan mark jika dirinya tak bisa bisa bangun bahkan hanya sekedar untuk duduk.

Haechan benar benar dongkol dengan pria itu, terlebih dia sudah di permalukan. Ia ingin menangis saja rasanya. "haechan." Panggil mark penuh penekanan. Tak ada jawaban dari anak itu. Dilihatnya punggung haechan yang bergetar.

Mark menundukkan badannya lagi, membalik tubuh haechan menghadapnya. Benar saja, anak itu sedang menangis tanpa suara, mark panik melihatnya, "hei, kenapa?" mark menangkup wajah haechan yang sudah banjir air mata itu, "dasar brengsek! Pria keparat tak bertanggung jawab!" bukannya menjawab haechan malah mengumpati dirinya dengan satu tangan yang memukuli pundak mark, mark segera menahan tangan haechan yang terus menghujamnya dengan pukulan.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya tak suka ketika mendengar umpatan anak itu, ia merasa dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan sejak tadi. Apa haechan marah karena ia melakukan 'itu' dengan dirinya? Tapi haechan juga tidak menolaknya tadi, malah ia yang meminta lebih.

"kenapa, haechan?" mark menuntut jawaban pada anak itu ketika drinya mendapati haechan menangis semakin keras, "seharusnya kau tanya saja pada dirimu yang menyebalkan itu! Dirimu yang amat sangat tidak bertanggung jawab! Memperlakukanku layaknya jalang yang kau tinggal pergi setelah puas memakainya! Aku takut sendirian disini! Tak tahukah kau mark bahkan aku tidak bisa duduk karna ulahmu!" tangis haechan semakin kencang ketika ia sudah selesai mengeluarkan unek uneknya yang dipendam anak itu sejak tadi.

Tatapan mark pada haechan melembut, menyadari kesalahan nya. Bukan seluruhnya kesalahnya sih, tadi ia sedang ke toilet ketika haechan tidur. Dan tentu saja, dirinya bahkan tidak meninggalkan anak itu ketika ia bangun terlebih dahulu tadi. Malah dirinya yang memakaikan pakaian anak itu.

Mark melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan haechan, memeluk anak itu erat. "maafkan aku, haechan. Maaf." Haechan tak menolak ketika mark mendekatkan diri memeluknya, tapi ia masih sangat kesal dengan perlakuan pria itu padanya. "sudah, haechan. Jangan menangis lagi," suara mark merendah, tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu ketika menanyakan haechan.

Mark menepuk nepuk punggung haechan pelan, menenangkan anak itu agar berhenti menangis. Haechan masih sesegukkan dalam dekapannya. Mark tidak pernah menyangka jika haechan akan menangis karena dirinya, ini pertama kalinya melihat haechan seperti itu. Biasanya haechan sangat cerewet dan selalu mengomel padanya. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang terasa amat perih ketika melihat haechannya menangis. Terlebih karena ulahnya.

Haechan sudah tidak menangis lagi, lalu mark melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap sisa air mata yang ada di pipi gembil haechan, dilihatnya mata haechan yang memerah dan bengkak. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membuat haechan seperti ini lagi.

Entah kenpa haechan jadi sangat emosional sekarang ini, seperti perempuan yang mengalami mood swing ketika sedang period. Ia sibuk menyedot ingus nya yang terasa sangat cair itu. "aku sudah memesan makanan, kita makan disini saja." Mark duduk di space kosong samping kepala haechan setelah selesai sibuk dengan ponselnya tadi, mengelusi rambut anak itu yang masih betah berbaring miring.

Suasana malam itu begitu sunyi, karena memang sudah lewat dari jam pulang kerja. Mark menarik haechan agar kepalanya berpangku pada pahanya. Haechan tidak menolak, ia lebih memilih menurutinya. Karena mau seperti apapun ia menolak ia juga akan di paksa oleh pria menyebalkan itu kan? Tak di pungkiri haechan merasa nyaman ada di pangkuan mark, terlebih pria itu juga sedari mengelusi surai nya dengan teratur.

Haechan hampir tertidur ketika tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu di ketuk, ia segera membuka matanya lagi, "sebentar haechan," mark menaruh kepala haechan lagi di sofa ketika dirinya ingin bangun dan mnghampiri pintu, sepertinya itu delivery yang mark pesan tadi, terlihat ketika pria bukannya mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk, tetapi malah mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya dan ia kembali menghampiri haechan dengan kantung plastik besar di tangannya.

Mark menaruh kantung itu di meja, membuka jas hitamnya lalu ia letakkan di lantai. Mark duduk di lantai dengan dilapisi jas nya tadi, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kepala haechan. Lalu ia mengambil bubur dalam kantung plastik tadi dan menyuapkannya pada haechan, haechan yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. "tidak mau," tolaknya "jangan menolak haechan, kau perlu makan." Haechan menutup mulutnya ketika lagi lagi mark menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke depan mulutnya, "aku bukan orang sakit, jangan berikan aku makanan menjijikan itu" haechan tidak suka makan bubur, menurutnya itu menjijikan. Sekalipun ia sedang demam atau sakit, ibunya tidak pernah membuatkannya bubur. Entah kenapa haechan sangat membenci bubur.

"tubuh bagian bawahmu 'sakit', haechan. Dan ini tidak menjijikan." Kata mark "lebih baik aku makan yang lain saja, ketimbang memakan yang seperti muntahan itu." mark menghela napas pelan, sabar dengan kelakuan bocah itu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sekotak paket besar sushi dari dalam kantung tadi, sebenarnya itu untuk dirinya. Tapi karena haechan tidak mau makan buburnya. Jadi, ia menyuapkannya pada haechan, syukurlah anak itu tidak banyak omong ketika dirinya menyuapkan sepotong sushi ke mulutnya.

Haechan makan dengan keadaan berbaring seperti tadi, walaupunmark takut jika dirinya tersedak, tapi pria itu sudah tidak memaksanya bangun lagi. Mungkin karena takut haechan akan menangis kencang seperti tadi. Mark terus menyuapkan potongan potongan sushi pada haechan, sesekali ia juga menyuapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia juga belum makan omong omong.

Haechan benar benar seperti orang lumpuh sekarang, bahkan makan pun ia tidak mau susah susah untuk duduk. Salahkan saja mark yang membuat dirinya seperti itu, yah, salahkan saja pria brengsek itu karena memang dirinya tidak mau di salahkan.

Mark menyodorkan sedotan yang sudah tersambung dengan botol air itu ke hadapan bibir haechan, anak itu langsung menerimanya. Mark melirik jam tangannya, 9.18pm. Mereka harus segera pulang, haechan butuh istirahat.

"aku ingin pulang, mark." Bagus, dirinya memang ingin membawa anak itu pergi dari sini dan lagi anak itupun terlihat sudah tidak betah berlama lama di ruangannya. "hyung. Haechan." Perintah mark penuh penekanan. Ia ingin anak itu memanggilnya dengan embel embel 'hyung' ketimbang hanya dengan nama saja.

"tidak mau." Haechan mana sudi memanggil mark dengan sebutan 'hyung' selain pada kakaknya. Hei, apa haechan benar benar sudah lupa siapa yang mendesahkan nama mark dengan panggilan 'hyung' tadi? "selalu saja membantah, ya, haechan." Mark menampakkan seringaiannya,ia menyibakkan lengan kemejanya sampai siku. "Huwaaa.. yak! Turunkan aku!" haechan kaget ketika mark tiba tiba mengangkat tubuh anak itu kedalam gendongannya, mengangkat haechan seolah olah tanpa beban.

"panggil aku hyung, lalu aku akan menurunkanmu." Haechan malah menatapnya tidak suka, menolak tawaran mark. Pria itu tak peduli, ia malah berjalan keluar dengan haechan yang masih dalam gendongannya itu. Bahkan, ketika mereka sudah berada di lift pun, haechan masih meronta dalam dekapannya.

"tadi kau bilang lubang mu masih sakit kan? Maka dari itu aku dengan senang hati akan menggendongmu agar kau tak perlu berjalan" kata mark "tapi kau malah membuatku semakin mual mark! Turunkan aku, tas ku masih tertinggal di dalam!" haechan ingin muntah ketika perutnya terasa di aduk aduk karena mark menggendongnya seperti ini, perutnya yang terasa penuh itu seperti dilipat tapi tertahan oleh makanan yang baru saja dimakannya.

"itu karena kau yang membantahku, haechan." Mark menatap mata anak itu tajam, memberitahu jika ia tidak suka di bantah, apapun itu bentuknya. Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya, takut dengan tatapan mark "turunkan aku, hyu-hyung." Kata haechan akhirnya mengalah, tidak tahu saja mark jika dirinya mati mati an mengontrol detak jantungnya agar tak terdengar pria itu.

Mark menurunkan haechan, sakit yang dirasakan anak itu sudah tidak sesakit pertama ia bangun tidur tadi, haechan buru buru mengambil tempat di pojok sebelah kiri, ingin bersender pada dinding besi itu. Mark tidak tinggal diam, ia buru buru memapah anak itu agar tidak jatuh, mark berdiri di pojokan, menarik haechan dalam dekapanya, membiarkan anak itu bersender pada tubuhnya.

Haechan yang ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari mark, langsung di tahan oleh pria itu. "begini lebih baik, haechan." Haechan mencebikkan bibirnya. Selalu saja seperti itu, memaksakan keinginannya sendiri tanpa meminta pendapat darinya.

Haechan yang tidak mau merasakan sakit pada lubangnya hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu mark, berhadapan langsung dengan dinding besi dibelakang punggung pria itu. Ponsel mark bergetar di saku celananya, dengan sebelah tangan mark yang masih menahan tubuh haechan, ia mengambil ponselnya. Tertera nama ibu anak yang ada di pelukannya. Mark menggeser tombol hijau lalu menloudspeakernya, karna tangannya susah untuk mendekatkan ponsel ke tengelinya.

"halo" haechan kaget mendengar suara ibunya, tubuhnya bergerak ingin menjauhi mark, tapi tangan pria itu masih menahannya. Ia ingin mengadu pada madam jeannienya, mengadu perlakuan mark yang sudah memperkosanya tadi. Mengadu jika dirinya tidak di perlakukan dengan baik oleh pria sialan itu.

"eomma!" haechan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya agar ibunya mendengar dari seberang sana. Mark hampir saja melemparkan ponselnya ketika mendengar suara haechan tepat di samping telinganya "oh, haechannie?" terdengar suara kaget jeannie di seberang sana. "selamat malam, eommonim." Sapa mark sopan. Hei! Sejak kapan dirinya begitu dekat dengan ibunya itu? Bahkan sudah berani memanggilnya ibu.

"apa kau sedang bersama haechan, mark?" tanya jeannie yang tentu saja dapat di dengar anaknya. Yang di panggil namanya pun segera menyahut "mami, tolong anak mu ini! Aku di perkosa oleh pria sialan ini mamiii.." teriak haechan dengan nada memelasnya, yang tentu saja tidak di tanggapi serius oleh jeannie. "hei, Jaga perkataanmu bocah tengik! Siapa yang kau bilang pria sialan itu ha? Dan siapa yang berani memperkosamu?" sepertinya mark tahu dari mana sikap haechan yang suka berkata kasar itu, dari jawaban jeannie yang mengatai dirinya bocah tengik tadi.

"tentu saja mark, buuu.. selangkanganku sakit karena ulahnya. Ibuu aku tidak bercanda, cepatlah pulang aku ingin melihatmu menendang bokong pria sialan ini!" ujar haechan dengan nada merajuknya, mark sebenarnya geli sendiri mendengar percakapan antara dua ibu anak itu. Karena, yah, haechan selalu mengganti ganti panggilan pada ibunya.

Tak ada jawaban dari di sebrang sana, malah yang ada terdengar suara tawa seseorang yang menggelegar "kau ini ada ada saja channie. Mana berani anak baik seperti mark memperkosamu? Lagipula, kalaupun iya, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Kalian kan sudah bertunangan, jadi ya wajar saja. Dan ibu menelpon mark sebenarnya ingin bilang jika ibu tidak akan pulang malam ini, lalu ingin meminta nak mark menemanimu dirumah" demi tuhan! Biarkan haechan tenggelam dilautan pasifik sana.

Ibunya itu memang amat sangat menyebalkan, apa apaan itu? Membiarkan mark memperkosanya lagi dengan cara meminta pria sialan itu menemani haechan dirumah? Oh tidak! Tidak! Lebih baik ia tidur dengan kuki kesayangannya. "tidak madam! Lebih baik aku ditinggal sendiri dirumah bersama kuki ketimbang dengan mark!" haechan protes tak suka, bahkan kepalanya sudah ia telengkan agar menghadap ponsel yang ada di genggaman mark. Mark sendiri hanya tersenyum menyeringai, merasa menang dari anak itu. Dengan senang hati ia akan menemani nya bahkan sampai sisa hidupnya pun ia tidak keberatan. Tapi tidak dengan haechan, ia sudah mendumal sedari tadi. "tidak haechan, mami tidak mau terjadi apa apa denganmu ketika aku sedang tidak dirumah." Yah, seperti memang haechan itu copypaste nya jeannie.

"nak mark mau kan menemani anak nakal itu?" lanjut jeannie, "tidak!" haechan menjawab cepat "dengan senang hati eommeonim," kata mark dengan senyumannya.

Oh tidak! Jangan lagi. Haechan mengerang dalam hati. Dirinya tidak akan selamat malam ini.

.

"shhh.. aohhh.. jenhh.. ahhh" jaemin mendesah ketika jeno menghisap dalam putingnya, ia mati matian agar suaranya tidak terdengar. Bukannya apa-apa, setelah jeno mengajaknya kencan tadi. Entah kerasukan apa tiba tiba jeno menciumnya di jalanan sepi samping gang gelap dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang malah keterusan. Asal kalian tahu saja, mereka sedang makeout di gang gelap itu. Dengan lampu jalanan yang remang remang, dan tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua disana.

Karena memang ini sudah menghampiri waktu tengah malam, jadi jarang ada pejalan kaki yang melewati tempat itu. "ngghhh.. jenohh.." jeno membuka resleting celana anak itu dan menurunkannya sampai dengkul, karena memang posisi jaemin yang terhimpit tembok dan kedua kakinya ia kaitkan pada pinggang jeno.

Jeno meremas kedua pantat jaemin lembut, mencari lubang sempit anak itu. Tak tanggung tanggung, jeno memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus, yang membuat anak itu mendesah keenakan. Mulutnya masih sibuk membuat hickey pada dada jaemin. Dan jaemin yang asik mengacak rambut jeno.

"jeno cepat masukkhaann.. " berbanding terbalik dengan haechan, jaemin malah ingin cepat cepat dimasukkan lubangnya oleh jeno, tubuhnya panas. Gairahnya sudah tidak bisa di tampung lagi.

Kenapa sih mereka harus melakukannya di tempat seperti ini? Punggungnya sakit terus terusan terbentur tembok dibelakangnya, jeno kan bisa saja mengajaknya ke kamar hotel atau minimal kamar flat nya juga tidak masalah. Ketimbang disini yang bahkan orang bisa saja memergoki mereka yang sedang dalam masa pubertas terlambat nya itu. Yah, katakan saja begitu.

Angin malam menusuk tubuh bagian atas jaemin, ia tidak sepenuhnya telanjang memang. Tapi tetap saja terasa dingin karena kancing kemejanya yang sudah terbuka sampai perutnya. "AAARRHH-" jaemin mengerang tertahan ketika jeno sudah ingin memasukkan kepala penisnya itu kedalam lubang sempit anak itu.

Jeno memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentak, "AAGGHH.. ahhh.." jaemin merintih antara kesakitan dan nikmat, karena jeno benar benar sudah menyentuh prostatnya. Tubuhnya tersentak naik turun ketika jeno dengan brutalnya bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu.

Jaemin mengajak jeno berciuman, yang langsung diterima pria itu dengan senang hati. Tubuhnya masih bergerak naik turun dalam gendongan jeno,ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini dengan jeno yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.

Jeno merasakan penisnya senakin membesar, ia melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan jaemin, memeluk anak itu erat, menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak jaemin. Mempercepat gerakannya setelah dirasa dirinya mau meledak. Dahinya mengerut fokus pada bagian bawahnya.

"jeno aku mau aarhh.. keluarhh.." jaemin mendongakan kepalanya, mulutnya terbuka sedikit karena terengah "bersama jaeminnhh AAHH..." keduanya mendesah dengan keras, jeno terus menyemburkan spermanya pada lubang jaemin, begitupun jaemin yang mengeluarkan spermanya mengenai baju jeno dan perutnya.

"jaemin, jadilah kekasihku."

Tbc

Aduhhh apa iniXD eh iya btw adegan haechan yang di peluk mark di lift anggap aja kaya jeno yang kemaren gelendotan sama mark di nct life mini behind xixixi. Author dan segenap keluarga besar mengucapkan HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENJUN! Uhhh.. ga kerasa udah gede aja ya njun:' eh maksudnya badannya yg gede bukan 'itu'nyaXD

Entah kenapa author tuh lagi gemes banget sama jeno yang centil mulu ke renjun, udah gitu kemaren gelendotan ama mark:' kan kasian haechannya di anggurin trus tadi pas liat apdetan tw lagi si haechan kaya bales mark dengan gelendotan sama bang wingwingXD uhh gemashhh..

Yang punya foto member nct bareface bagi author dong hehe bisa kirim ke line markchan299 soalnya lagi pengen liat mereka tanpa makeup xixixi oke kita sudahkan saja sesi cuap cuap ga penting ini yapp

See unext chap mwahh


	6. Chapter 6

Cast: Haechan, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, otc.

Genre: romance, lil comedy, fluff, bxb, boys love.

p.s. cerita ini udah pernah di post sebelumnya di watty, dengan cast berbeda.

 **100% hasil pemikiran sendiri**

~WHATTA MAN~

Benar saja, mark tidak mengantar haechan pulang kerumahnya, melainkan membawa anak itu ke apartemenya, dengan embel embel belum terbiasa menginap di rumah haechan. Lagian siapa juga yang akan menyuruhnya menginap?. Dan tentu saja, haechan menolak mentah mentah ajakan pria itu, sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen tadi dirinya sudah mengomeli pria itu agar memulangkannya kerumah.

Tapi namanya juga mark, pria keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri. Mana mau ia dengarkan perkataan haechan? Ia lebih memilih menulikan pendengarannya. Mark membawa haechan agar ia bisa terus mengawasi anak itu, karena memang dirinya tidak bisa cepat beradaptasi di tempat baru.

Dilihatnya haechan yang sedang mendumal di ruang tengah apartemennya, wajahnya sudah masam dari tadi, tapi menurut mark itu sangat menggemaskan.

Mark segera membersihkan dirinya, meninggalkan haechan diruang tengah sendirian. Haechan yang melihat mark berjalan kearah kamarnya mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur dari tempat tinggal pria itu. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan menuju pintu, ingin membukanya. Tapi sebelum ia benar benar membukanya, mark tiba tiba sudah ada di belakang tubuhnya, bersedap dengan angkuh. "Mencoba kabur haechan?" Tangan kekar pria itu sudah mengurungnya di kedua sisi tubuh haechan, dirinya tak bisa berkutik ketika merasakan napas pria itu mengenai lehernya, mengecupnya perlahan.

Gairah mark seakan ingin meledak ketika menghirup wangi vanilla dari perpotongan leher haechan, membuatnya tergoda untuk mengecupi kulit halus anak itu. Haechan merasakan geli juga nikmat yang bersamaan, pria sialan itu selalu saja membuat dirinya tak bisa menolak kadar gairahnya. Mark membalikkan tubuh haechan, membawa anak itu kedalam ciuman panasnya.

Haechan merasakan gelenyar aneh dalam dirinya, ingin menolak semua pesona pria brengsek itu, tapi sayangnya tak bisa. Ia sudah terperangkap, tak bisa lari lagi. "Jawab aku haechan, apa kau mau kabur lagi dariku huh?" Tanya mark di sela ciumannya. Sepertinya haechan memang sudah sinting, terbukti kini ia malah menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan mark. Berbeda dengan kenyataanya yang memang anak itu akan melarikan diri tadi selagi mark meninggalkannya ke kamar.

Mark menyeringai tipis ketika melihat anak itu jelas jelas berbohong. Mark mengencangkan pelukannya di pinggang anak itu, menatap wajah merah haechan dengan seduktif. Haechan merasakan benda keras di bawah sana ketika mark merapatkan pelukannya, wajahnya makin memerah padam mangetahui jika mark sudah terangsang, ereksi pria itu benar benar menusuknya.

"Kau merasakannya kan, haechan? Aku sudah sangat siap untukmu." Ujar mark vulgar, haechan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi pipinya yang sudah memanas sejak tadi. "Tatap aku haechan." Kata pria itu lagi dengan penuh penekan, yang membuat haechan begitu ciut di hadapannya.

Dengan takut takut haechan menatap langsung pria itu, tatapan mark sangat tajam, dirinya makin dibuat ciut oleh pandangan pria itu. Matanya sudah berkabut penuh gairah, minta dipuaskan.

Mark menggeram, napas nya sudah terengah, tubuhnya sudah begitu panas, ia bahkan sudah menggertakan giginya. Menahan gairah itu memang sangat menyiksa. Haechan yang melihat pria itu begitu menyeramkan seketika takut.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan kabur lagi dari jarak pandangku haechan. Jangan membantah kemauanku." Pria itu berbicara dengan nada penekanan di setiap kalimatnya, menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak. Setelah berkata seperti itu mark mencium bibir haechan dengan amat bringas, mengeksploitasi setiap incinya, memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

Haechan sudah pasrah, percuma jika ia ingin mencoba kabur lagi, kenyataannya pria brengsek itu akan selalu tahu niat busuknya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu dengan mudahnya memonopoli pikiran warasnya? Haechan tak akan bohong jika pesona mark dapat menjatuhkan harga dirinya, harga diri yang ia bikin setinggi langit itu akhirnya runtuh seketika dihadapan pria itu.

Mark menuntun haechan ke kamarnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, lidah nya sudah meneksplor jauh kedalam mulut anak itu, mengobrak abriknya. Mark menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya ke kasur, menindih haechan masih dengan ciuman panasnya. Lalu pria itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, haechan seperti merasa kehilangan ketika bibir panas pria itu menjauhkannya dari bibir miliknya yang sudah setengah bengkak. Dilihatnya haechan dengan mata sayu nya, mata yang mengeluarkan kabut gairah seperti dirinya. Mark menyeringai dalam hati, tahu jika haechannya sudah terbawa nafsu. Mark bangun dari posisi menindih anak itu, mengambil boks kayu dari dalam lemarinya, lalu ia letakkan di samping meja ranjangtanpa membukanya.

"kau ingin kita bermain main dulu atau ke permainan inti, haechan?" haechan tahu jika dirinya tak akan selamat untuk kedua kalinya, mengesampingkan lubangnya masih sedikit nyeri, ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan mark bagaimana. Mark yang melihat haechan kebingungan membuka mulutnya lagi "kali ini aku tidak akan bermain pelan." Katanya dengan penuh keyakinan, mark melepaskan dasi yang masih bertengger di kerah leher pria itu, mengikatkan nya pada kedua tangan haechan, dan tentu saja haechan berontak menolaknya. "ma-mark apa yang akan kau lakukan!" haechan berteriak ketakutan ketika pria itu mengambil 'sesuatu' dari dalam boks kayunya. Mark segera menelanjangi haechan, tidak meninggalkan sehelai benang pun pada tubuh anak itu, langsung menerjang haechan dengan kecupan kecupan lembut pada dada bocah itu. haechan mendesah dengan perlakuan mark yang tiba tiba, merasakan geli juga panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mark memasangkan _cobra libre II_ pada pusat tubuh anak itu yang sudah mengeras, masih mengecupi sekujur tubuh haechan agar mengalihkan perhatian anak itu, haechan merasakan ada yang aneh pada penisnya segera menundukkan kepalanya melihat kebawah tubuhnya, dirinya terkejut bukan main ketika mark sedang memasangkan benda hitam pada penisnya, "mark! Ap-apa yang-aah! Ahh!" haechan mendesah ketika benda itu tiba tiba bergerak, membuat penisnya ikut bergetar. Sensasinya bukan main, ia begitu kenikmatan ketika benda hitam itu memijat penisnya dengan lembut. Membuatnya ingin orgasme dengan cepat. "menikmatinya, haechan?" mark puas membuat haechan begitu tersiksa dengan _sex toy_ miliknya pada tubuh anak itu.

Seluruh aliran darahnya begitu panas ketika melihat haechan begitu terangsang, mendesah dengan menutup matanya, dengan tangan yang terikat oleh dasi di atas kepalanya. Ereksinya makin membengkak, ia juga begitu tersiksa sama seperti anak itu. mark mengecupi leher haechan, menambah _hickey_ pada leher jenjang itu, turun ke dadanya yang sedari tadi sudah melengkung. "ohh mark, aku sudah tidak tahannhh- ahh.. hyunghh cepat lepaskan benda itu," haechan mengerang dengan nada memohon agar mark melepaskan benda sialan itu pada penisnya. Bukan mark namanya jika ia menuruti permohonan anak itu, ia malah mengatur kecepatannya semakin tinggi, membuat tubuh haechan makin menggeliat berantakan.

"hyungghh.. aku mohonhh, shhhh... ohh!" haechan mengeluarkan orgasme nya yang terhalang oleh benda laknat itu, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat. Napas haechan terengah, tubuhnya yang lemas sudah banjir keringat, tapi mark belum berniat melepaskan benda itu. malah kini dirinya sibuk mengambil _sex toy_ lainnya, mengambil benda berbentuk seperti jamur dengan bulat kecil pada bagian bawahnya _._

Haechan tahu benda apa yang ada di tangan mark, ia pernah sekali melihat benda itu di kamar hyungnya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa kegunaan benda itu. "hyung, sudah.. jangan menyiksaku seperti ini.." katanya haechan dengan nada memelas, "itulah tujuanku haechan, kau tahu betapa aku menikmati wajahmu yang sedang amat terangsang penuh kenikmatan itu? aku sangat menikmatinya." katakan jika pria itu sudah menjadi psikopat seutuhnya! Mark benar benar sudah gila! Berbeda dengan mark yang haechan temui saat pertama kali, ini yang dia maksud menjalin hubungan baik, eh? Dasar keparat sialan! Haechan benar benar ingin mengumpati pria itu dengan teriakan miliknya. Tapi mulutnya dengan amat kurang ajarnya malah melantunkan desahan desahan yang begitu erotis.

Mark memasukkan bagian bulat kecil itu pada lubang haechan, yang menghasilkan anak itu berteriak dengan kesakitan. Haechan benar benar merasakan ini adalah penghinaan terbesar yang pernah diterimanya, selain mark yang 'memperkosanya' tadi siang. Dirinya diperlakukan layaknya jalang yang tak berguna, dengan posisi ia mengangkangi pria itu dengan tubuh berkeringat dan _kissmark_ dimana mana, berbeda dengan mark yang masih mengenakan kemejanya lengkap, hanya beberapa kancing saja yang sudah terbuka. Mulut mark tak tinggal diam, ia meraup puting keras haechan kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dalam, menambah kenikmatan pada tubuh haechan.

Fokus haechan sudah buyar, mark begitu menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, membawanya melayang tinggi kedalam pusaran gairah miliknya, menyiksanya begitu banyak. Bahkan ia sudah tidak ingat sudah berapa kali dirinya orgasme berkat _sex toys_ pria itu pada kedua bagian tubuhnya, ditambah dengan mulut pria itu yang kini sibuk mengemuti kedua putingnya.

Demi tuhan! Haechan sudah tidak kuat menerima penyiksaan ini, tubuhnya lelah. Tapi mark dengan kurang ajar nya masih mengeluar masukkan _black pearl_ itu di lubangnya, menumbuk prostatnya bertubi tubi. "shit! Haechan kau benar benar bergairah, sangat amat indah haechan. Arggghhh!" mark mengerang frustasi, menjauhkan benda yang ada di lubang haechan, lalu ia buru buru melepaskan semua pakaiannya sendiri, menggantikan benda hitam tadi dengan penis kerasnya yang sudah membengkak, yang sedari tadi menyiksanya, tapi ia menikmati itu. menikmati ketika dirinya dibuat tersiksa karena melihat anak itu begitu kenikmatan, begitu seksi dimatanya.

"ohhh! Hyungghh.. tolong lepaskan benda itu juga pada penisku! Ahhh! Kau benar benar menyiksaku tanpa ampun!" haechan berteriak dengan nada frustasi,sudah kalah dibawah sang kuasa si iblis mark. Kali ini mark menuruti anak itu, melepaskan _cobra libre II_ nya yang sudah terisi cairan opalit haechan, melemparkannya entah kemana. Mark terus menyodokkan penis kerasnya pada lubang anak itu, dibawahnya haechan masih mendesahkan namanya dengan suara parau, seperti minta diampuni.

Tapi mark belum puas, ia ingin anak itu terus tersiksa karena kenikmatannya, karena dirinya. Ia mempercepat gerakkannya, yang membuat haechan makin mengerang keenakan. "ARGGHH- ahh!" dan akhirnya mark mengeluarkan orgasmenya di dalam lubang anak itu, melenguh panjang disertai erangan keras haechan. Haechan sudah ingin menutup matanya ketika mark dengan begitu paksa menarik tubuhnya, membalikkan posisi mereka jadi haechan yang ada di atas tubuh mark, " _blow job_ haechan. Aku ingin berada dalam mulut panasmu." oh tuhan! Tidak lagi. Haechan sudah benar benar tak ada tenaga, tapi si iblis mark itu malah menyuruhnya melakukan _blow job_ pada penisnya? Haechan ingin menolaknnya, tapi mark sudah mendorongnya tepat menghadap penis pria itu yang sudah mulai mengeras lagi.

Mau tidak mau ia menuruti mark, mengulum milik pria itu kedalam mulutnya. "ouhh.. haechan. Yeahh.. seperti itu sayang, ohh.." mark mengerang kenikmatan ketika dirasanya ujung miliknya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokkan haechan, begitu hangat dan juga nikmat. Haechan berusaha memasukkan penis pria itu keseluruhan, tapi tidak bisa. Karena memang ukurannya yang bisa dikatakan gila itu tidak sampai memasukki mulut kecilnya, yang ada ia malah tersedak nantinya. "ya, mainkan lidahmu seperti itu haechan. Ooouuhhh... yeshh! Good boy." Mark meracau tidak jelas ketika haechan memainkan lidahnya pada penisnya, menjilatinya dengan seduktif, kadang menghisapnya dalam. Bahkan, tangan nya sudah bermain main pada _twinsball_ mark dengan nakalnya. Mark meremat surai lembut haechan, membantu anak itu mengeluar masukkan penisnya.

Dirasakan penis mark semakin membengkak dalam mulutnya, haechan mempercepat gerakkan kepalanya agar mark mencapai klimaksnya, dan ia bisa cepat mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Pria itu membenamkan penisnya kedalam mulut haechan, hampir menyentuh tenggorokkannya ketika dirasa klimaks nya semakin dekat. Mengeluarkan orgasme nya dalam mulut panas haechan, anak itu hampir tersedak oleh cairan mark yang membanjiri tenggorokkan dan mulutnya,"telan, haechan." Dengan jijik haechan menelan sperma pria itu dengan cepat. Tubuhnya ditarik mark agar berbaring di sebelahnya, matanya sudah menutup dengan napas masih sedikit terengah, dirasakannya benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Mark menciumnya begitu pelan, tanpa nafsu. Seolah pria itu sedang menyalurkan kekuatannya pada tubuh lemah haechan. Anak itu sudah tidak peduli dengan mark, ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam nyenyaknya, mengistirahatkan tubuh kotornya.

.

"jadi bagaimana? setelah kita melewati tiga ronde panas tadi.." "ya, jeno. Aku mau." Sela jaemin memutuskan kalimat jeno yang menurutnya sangat vulgar. Kini keudanya sudah tidak lagi berada di gang sempit gelap tadi. Setelah melakukan kegiatan mereka tadi, jeno menyeretnya ke rumah pria itu. selama berteman beberapa tahun ini, ia tidak tahu jika jeno hidup sendiri. Karena memang pria itu tidak pernah menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya, dan lagi ia dan haechan juga tidak pernah di bawa pria itu ke tempat tinggalnya. Jadi yah, jaemin sedikit terkejut setelah mengetahui fakta itu. yah sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut sih, mengetahui bagaimana watak pria itu yang sangat membosankan dan tidak terlalu terbuka.

Jeno menyunggingkan senyum bulan sabitnya mendengar jawaban jaemin, yang menerimanya sebagai kekasih anak itu. lagian siapa yang akan menolak si tampan jeno lee? Terlebih mereka tadi melanjutkan kegiatan saling 'memberi kenikmatan' tiga ronde setelahnya. Jeno mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh polos keduanya,saling berbagi kehangatan.

Kencan, ya.

.

Berbeda dengan kemarin, kini haechan terbangun dengan tangan mark yang berada di pinggangnya. Berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tenang mark yang sedang tertidur,terlihat begitu polos dimatanya, begitu tampan, dengan napas pria itu yang teratur. Tidak seperti pria itu ketika sedang terbangun yang menampakkan raut wajah dingin dengan rahang keras terkatup. Apalagi mark yang semalam dirasanya seperti iblis yang menakutkan.

Jari lentik haechan menyusuri kulit dahi mark, dahi yang selalu mengernyit ketika haechan membantah kemauan pria itu, ia mengelus nya perlahan. Lalu menuruni hidung mancung pria itu, berakhir pada bibir ranum mark dengan bentuk lucu, menurut haechan. Bibir yang selalu menciumnya dengan panas, bibir yang membuatnya gila, bibir yang semalam dengan beraninya mengeksplor seluruh tubuhnya. Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran kotor kejadian semalam, membuat pipinya panas seketika. Telapak nya beralih pada permukaan lembut pipi mark yang sedikit _chubby_ , mengelusnya beberapa kali. Entah mengapa perasaan haechan menghangat, dadanya berdegup kencang sedari tadi. Jangan bilang jika ia sudah mencintai pria brengsek itu.

Tiba tiba mark membuka matanya, dan dengan bodohnya haechan malah berpura pura tidur. Tentu saja mark sadar apa yang haechannya lakukan ketika ia menutup matanya tadi, karena memangpria itu sebenarnya sudah bangun ketika merasakan pergerakan tangan haechan pada kulit wajahnya. Mark tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyol haechan yang malah berpura pura tidur, "tidak perlu berpura pura haechan." Mark mengelus pipi gembil haechan agar anak itu membuka matanya, dan benar saja, haechan membuka matanya dengan takut takut, terkesan seperti mengintip. Mengalihkan matanya agar tidak melihat mark yang sepertinya sedang menertawai kebodohannya itu. "menimati ketampananku, eh?" goda mark pada haechan yang kini pipinya sudah merah karena malu.

Mark mengangkat dagu haechan agar menatapnya, memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir manis itu. "apa kau ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang semalam, haechan?" tanya mark masih dengan nada menggoda. Sepertinya ia mempunyai hobi baru, menggoda haechan sampai anak itu tidak bisa berkata kata lagi. Tangan mark beralih menyisir rambut haechan yang berantakan menggunakan jari jarinya, haechan yang memang sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi hanya diam di perlakukan seperti itu oleh mark.

"aku mau pulang, hyung." Kata haechan akhirnya, yang dibalas seringaian oleh mark. Entah apa maksud seringaian itu, hanya mark yang tahu. Dan lagi, kenapa dirinya sekarang memanggil mark dengan sebutan 'hyung' dengan kesadaran penuh? Sebelumnya ia hanya akan memanggilnya 'hyung' ketika sedang memohon dengan desahannya, duh! Kenapa ia jadi berpikir kearah sana lagi sih?! "aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah melanjutkan kegiatan panas kita yang semalam." Mark tiba tiba sudah berada di atas badan haechan, "tidak! huwaaaaa.. mamiiii"

Ingatkan haechan untuk membeli batu nisan kuki setelah ini, karena ia dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya membiarkan kucing kesayangannya kelaparan sejak kemarin.

Tbc.

Huwaa.. maafkan author atas keterlambatan updatenya, karena kemaren diriku sedang berkencan dengan tugas akuntansi yang menumpuk minta dicocol manja dan tertawakan saja saya yang lupa jika hari ini nyepi yang menyebabkan saya dengan bodohnya malah berangkat sekolah-_- dan yah, maaf jika kurang adegan sado masonya mark, karna saya belum pengelaman membuat adegan naena, jadi maaf kalo kurang puas ya xixixixi.. siapa yag udh liat update an jaemin terbaru yang katanya tuh anak ke coex kemaren? Author kelojotan demi apa, kangen nana huweee

Sepertinya saya memang tidak berbakat di menulis ya? Soalnya banyak banget salah penulisan kata/typo. Salah saya juga si yang engga baca ulang muehehehe..

See u next chap


End file.
